


Clueless

by Laylah



Category: Shadow Hearts
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joachim was either clueless or annoying him on purpose, because he squeezed his ridiculous bulk through the doorway and shut the door behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

He'd gotten better with boats in the last few years, but that didn't mean that he was _happy_ onboard. Yuri lay on his bunk, staring at the ceiling, waiting for someone to come and tell him they had docked at Southampton.

Which still didn't prepare him for the knock at the door. "Yeah?"

Joachim stuck his head in the door, one blond dreadlock falling in his face. "Yuri? How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Yuri said flatly. "What do you want?"

Joachim was either clueless or annoying him on purpose, because he squeezed his ridiculous bulk through the doorway and shut the door behind him. "I was hoping you would show me your power again."

Yuri stared. "What?"

"The power that defeated me," Joachim explained. "Your transformation."

Yuri could practically hear the excessive capitalization. The Power That Defeated Me. He sighed. "It's called fusion."

"Fusion," Joachim repeated, nodding thoughtfully. Well, as thoughtfully as possible. "Show me?"

"Why?" Yuri propped himself up on one elbow so he could meet Joachim's eyes. "I can't teach it to you. I inherited it from my father."

"I see." Joachim's face fell, but he recovered fast. "Still, I have never seen anything like it. How does it work?"

"When I kill monsters, their souls become part of mine. Then I just have to _flex_ \--" he demonstrated, feeling Nox's claws and spikes and rippling armor rise through his skin -- "and they come to life."

"It looks so..._fierce_," Joachim breathed. Yuri decided he wasn't even going to try to interpret that tone of voice.

"It's Dark," he pointed out instead, tossing silvered hair out of his eyes. "They all -- almost all -- have elemental affinities. The Dark ones are the most...comfortable, I guess. They're the first ones I go for when I'm freaked out."

Joachim knelt on the floor beside him, reaching out one large hand. "May I...?"

Yuri opened his mouth, but before he'd actually started to say, _What the fuck are you doing, you pervert_, Joachim's fingers dipped into one of the whorls of flesh on his arms, and the words turned into a low hiss.

"Is it painful?" Joachim asked, brow furrowed in concern.

"I don't think so," Yuri said, staring at his arm in horrified fascination. "Not quite."

"Are you certain?" Joachim did it again, fingertips stroking into the darkened hollows, and Yuri shuddered as he felt the echoes of the touch all over his body, everywhere his skin had shifted.

..._Everywhere_ his skin had shifted. "Aah. Oh fuck."

"Should I --"

"Shut up." Yuri closed his eyes. "Do it again."

Joachim could take orders, at least. He didn't try to argue, just touched, tracing the folds and ridges with a delicacy that Yuri would never have thought him capable of. It was -- fuck, it shouldn't feel that good. The ridges were hard and almost nerveless, like armor, but the hollows between them were sensitive enough to make up for it, every sensation resonating through him, making him shiver and gasp. He felt Joachim's other hand come up to mirror the gesture on his other arm, and he bit his tongue to stop the hiss of pleasure.

It shouldn't -- God, it shouldn't feel like this. Most of his fusions were alien enough that it just didn't, that he couldn't completely process the things he felt when he changed into them. But Nox -- the dark soul -- was close enough to his own that he could recognize the things it felt. And what it felt, being touched like this, was desire.

"Fuck," he whispered. "I don't think --" shit, he was getting _hard_ from this, and Joachim could probably tell, if he was looking -- "I don't think this is a good idea...."

For answer Joachim picked up one of his hands, cradling his wrist in strong fingers, and --

Yuri moaned in shock as Joachim's mouth closed on two of his fingers, lush and warm. He opened his eyes, and hissed softly at the sight, at Joachim's cheekbones brought into sharp relief as he sucked, at his blue eyes clear and intense. The words he was looking for -- _stop_ or _wait_ or _what are you doing_ \-- wouldn't come.

Joachim tugged at his legs, pulling him up into a seated position, thighs splayed to either side as Joachim knelt on the floor between them. He couldn't mean -- he couldn't be about to --

But oh God, it looked like he _was_, still sucking on Yuri's fingers as he reached forward and unbuckled Yuri's belts, the brush of his fingers maddening as he unbuttoned Yuri's pants and pulled them back. His hands were unbelievably gentle, careful, and Yuri scarcely dared to look down. It felt so wrong, so good, so fucking alien -- he didn't want to see what his cock _looked_ like, when he was like this.

Not that it was stopping Joachim, who was handling him like his cock was something precious and rare, pulling back and releasing his fingers to be able to look at it, focused and fascinated. His lips were flushed and spit-shiny, and when he opened his mouth, Yuri cringed -- _don't let him speak now, don't let him say anything stupid, I can go through with this as long as I don't have to think about it_.

Joachim didn't speak, didn't so much as look up to meet his eyes. He just leaned down and let his tongue replace his fingers, tracing contours that shouldn't have been there, and Yuri squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to whimper. It was too much, too strange, pleasure that made no fucking sense....

Because he was fighting it, he realized suddenly. Because he wasn't letting Nox respond the way it wanted to. He didn't try to control what they did in combat, letting each one move the way it instinctively wanted. But now he was trying to resist, trying to keep fine control over the body when Nox should really have been the one responding.

Yuri took a deep, shaky breath, and let go.

Oh _God_, it was good, slippery and strange, hissing as he thrust up into Joachim's mouth, pleasure uncoiling inky and violet at the base of his spine. The noises coming out of his mouth weren't human, demon moans and reptilian hisses, and Nox's hunger was shameless and selfish, rolling through him in waves when Joachim choked on a particularly hard thrust.

He reached down, fingertips sliding over the high hard line of Joachim's cheekbone -- and Joachim moaned at his touch, the sound low enough to resonate in the hollows of Yuri's transformed cock -- and took hold of Joachim's braids, growling low and needy. Joachim went limp in his grip and let Yuri -- let _Nox_ \-- fuck his throat, holding onto Yuri's pants and swallowing little choked noises.

Nox came with the same languid roiling force as when he cast magic, the sensation building in a charge of ultraviolet light and then surging out from the pit of Yuri's stomach like the crack of a whip as he shuddered and held tight to Joachim's hair. Why had he never tried this before? Why hadn't he used his fusion forms for pleasures other than fighting?

Joachim pulled back when Yuri let go of him, licking his lips and looking up into Yuri's face as he reached down and unbuckled his own belt, unhooked the fastenings on his costume so he could wrap a hand around his cock. It was really tempting to just leave him to it.

Sometimes it sucked to be one of the good guys.

"Come on, get up here." Yuri slid back, making room for Joachim to join him. "I'll do that."

Joachim blinked back surprise, and opened his mouth. "Are --"

"Don't talk," Yuri interrupted. "We don't talk about this. Not now, not ever."

And Joachim was dumb as a box of rocks, yeah, but not where it really counted. He wasn't _completely_ clueless. He kept his mouth shut as he climbed up on the bunk, as he stretched out beside Yuri, and he even bit his lip to keep from making noise when Nox's hand closed around his cock.

Never mind fusion; _this_ was weird, trying not to panic too much, trying not to really think about this and just do it instead -- except that it wasn't natural at this angle, didn't feel right at all. It was awkward, and he wound up having to press close to Joachim to do it, to get any kind of rhythm going at all. Musclebound freak was going to wind up thinking Yuri _liked_ him, or something. Yuri grimaced at the thought, and stroked faster. Better get this over with.

Joachim didn't seem to mind; he was breathing hard, trembling as his hips jerked in automatic response, and he didn't quite manage to stay silent when he came, the mess getting all over his chiseled stomach and Yuri's transformed hand.

Yuri made a face, looking at it in dismay. He was going to have to _scrub_ that. With _bleach_. "So," he started, pulling back, trying not to touch anything he might want to ever use again. Joachim looked up hopefully, and Yuri hesitated, not quite able to bring himself to say _let's pretend this never happened_.

The knock at the door saved him. "Yuri?" Karin's voice, faintly worried, faintly hopeful. "We're almost to Southampton."

"I'll...be right there," he called, glancing over at Joachim, who was fastening up his costume. "Just -- give me a minute." He closed his eyes, shifting back slowly, feeling Nox reluctantly surrender his flesh.

His hand was still a mess. He wiped it on the sheets -- they weren't going to have to come back here, after all -- and started, "So, um, you should --"

"You go ahead," Joachim said softly. "I will follow later."

Yuri nodded, surprised, as he got up to leave. Maybe, just maybe, Joachim wasn't quite such a hopeless case after all.


End file.
